Magia Oscura
by StarryFluff
Summary: Las aventuras de Sirius Black. ¡Tradujé mi cuenta Black Magic en español!


**Las av****enturas de Sirius Black. ¡Tradujé me cuenta Black Magic en español! **

**Notas de escritor: Mi español es muy**** mal porque es solamente mi segundo año del Español. ¡Lo siento! He intentado corregir mucho pero sin embargo voy a hacer los errores (¿las perlas?) en todo caso. Si quieres corregirme, ¡por favor! ¡Si me corregís, vas a ser mi mejor amigo********! Estoy traduciendo mi cuento para aprender más, espero que cada vez soy más mejor. Va a tomar un rato largo para actualizar porque me toma mucho tiempo para traducir. ¡Hojeo en diccionario de español mucho! ¡Muchas gracias para leyendo! **

Estaban silueteados contra el azul del lago, algunos tenían nerviosos, algunos estaban felices, algunas personas lloraban, pero estaban toda como una sola clase, una clase entera, para una vez última. Finalmente, la clase graduaba. Habían recibido sus diplomas. Su tiempo en Hogwarts había terminado, pero la fiesta iba a empezar.

Las varitas volaban alrededor locas. Las personas sacaban las fotos, los fuegos artificiales fueron convocados, y las banderas fueron conjuradas. Aparte del grupo de celebración había cuatro amigos, debajo de un árbol viejo donde habían pasado muchas tardes despreocupadas de sus niñeces.

"Creo que éste es el final," Peter Pettigrew susurró. Él parecía aterrorizado completamente del pensamiento de entrar en el mundo real.

Sirius se reyo, "¡Por supuesto esto no es 'el final', Peter!"

"Peter, ¿realmente crees que vamos a dejar y nunca hablar contigo otra vez ahora que hemos graduado?" James le preguntó como un profesor pregunte a un estudiante particularmente estúpido.

"Pues… ¡No, por supuesto no!" Peter dijo, pero él parecía mucho más despreocupado.

Los amigos estaban parados en el silencio por algunos momentos. Miraban al lago, cada perdían en sus pensamientos. "Pues…" Remus Lupin dijo finalmente, "¿Pensáis que debemos preguntarle a Dumbledore ahora?"

Por muchos años pensaban sobre lo que a ellos les gustaría ser cuando dejaron de Hogwarts, pero no era hasta sus séptimos años que los marauders encontraron alguna idea real. Empezaron observar a Dumbledore y sus ausencias inexplicadas. Escuchaban los susurros de un grupo que posiblemente iba a derrotar a Señor Voldemort, y la esperanza que tal vez puedan hacer algo importante, algo que pueda estar importante al mundo.

Luego, miraban para meses, y ahora, finalmente, estuvieron listos para confrontar el profesor Dumbledore y forzar para permitirlos hacerse socio del grupo secreto. Éste fue una proeza que asumieron sería más fácil para hablar sobre que hacer, y por eso hablaban muchos veces sobre que iba a decir para convencer Dumbledore, pero no pensaron de nada y finalmente necesitaron decidir que lo mejor que pudieranhacer fue ir a Dumbledore y preguntarle y improvisar si éste fue malo.

"Creo que no hay una razón para vacilar," James dijo. Se puso su mano en su pelo desordenado negro y le miró a Sirius. "¿Qué piensas?" le preguntó.

"¿Cuándo es mejor que ahora?" Sirius dijo sin preocupación.

"Sí, y si esperemos mucho más, tal ves no vamos a poder hacerlo," Remus dijo. James asintió y condujo el grupo pequeño atrás del jardín oscuro al grupo de los padres y profesores que caminaban alrededor, estrechaban la mano a las otras y charlaban. El profesor Dumbledore estaba un poco aparte del grupo y le estaba diciendo buenos noches a otro padre orgulloso.

Los amigos se pararon un poco detrás de Dumbledore, recogiéndose y calmándose. Sirius dijo, "Vamanos. Si vamos a hablar con Dumbledore, hablemos ahora." Caminó resueltamente al profesor Dumbledore, con sus amigos anduvieron detrás de él.

"Sirius Black, permita que le de la enhorabuena… Buen trabajo por supuesto. Tienes muchos grados buenos. Absolutamente un puñado de N.E.W.T.s oí…"

"Sí, bueno, hemos venido para hablar con usted," James, quien estaba detrás de Sirius, anunció. Remus estaba detrás de Sirius también, y aun Peter empezó caminar vaciladamente y despacio a Dumbledore.

"Sí. Pensé que ustedes quizá vengan."

"¿Sabía?" preguntó Sirius, sorprendido, pero James le interrumpió.

"Deseamos preguntarle… no, deseamos decirle a usted que queremos… o que yo significo que decidimos que vamos a hacerse socio de- eemmm… del grupo que está luchando Conoce-Quien," James dijo, sus ojos lo desafiaron a Dumbledore cuestionar.

"Sí," Dumbledore dijo con fatiga, "Conozco. Primero, debo hacer algunas cosas claras. Todos los miembros del grupo, la Agencia de la Phoenix es el nombre del grupo, están en gran peligro siempre. Necesito avisarles que si se hagan socio de la Agencia…" Sirius empezó interrumpir indignadamente.

Dumbledore levantó su mano pacientemente, "No estoy los prohibiendo, señor Black. Ahora que ustedes han graduados, está absolutamente fuera de mi control para prohibirlos. Aun si pueda, dudo que los prohíba. De hecho, anime cuatro magos jóvenes y muy inteligentes como ustedes mismos hacerse socio de la Agencia si no tenga miedo del peligro para sus vidas. Sin embargo, voy a hacer lo mejor para avisarlos y prepararlos bastante bien. Como yo estaba diciendo, si se hacen socio, a ustedes y a todas las personas que las quieren van a estar en gran peligro personal. Luchar Voldemort," todas las marauders se encogieron, a excepción de Peter. Cuando oyó el nombre, gimoteó patéticamente y tiritó involuntariamente.

"Luchar Voldemort," Dumbledore empezó otra vez, obstinadamente acentuando el nombre, "no es un trabajo fácil. Necesitan talento, habilidad, e inteligencia. No es que no creo que los cuatro de ustedes tengan esas calidades. Soy muy consciente que esas tienen superioramente. Sin embargo, deben entender que el trabajo no es solo los duelos con la magia vuela alrededor las cuevas obscuras todo el tiempo… un parte del trabajo es luchar físicamente los mortifagos, pero mucho es hacer las encantamientos complicados y buscar los hechos importantes. Mucho del trabajo que es necesario es buscar los mortifagos. No es un trabajo glamoroso por ningún estiramiento de la imaginación. Desanimazo es un adjetivo mas mejor para el trabajo de la Agencia.

El reclutamiento de los miembros nuevos es una tarea esencial para la Agencia ahora. Intentamos proteger a las victimas posibles de Voldemort también. Esto es trabajo difícil. Si deciden hacerse socio del Agencia, no verán la acción por un rato largo… aunque, no puedo garantizar esto porque no tenemos bastantes miembros. Y es vital también que entienden que, por fin, quizá pueda ser absolutamente un desperdicio grande del tiempo y la energía si Voldemort ganará."

"No nos importa," James interrumpió, su voz segura de su mismo.

"Puedo hablar solamente para mí, pero estoy casi seguro que creemos la misma manera. Estamos preparados tomar todos los riesgos para ayudar a destruir a Voldemort," Remus dijo. Dumbledore lo examinó cuidadosamente.

"Sí. Sé… Puedo verlo," él dijo finalmente en una voz quieta. "¿Entienden todas las cosas les dijo?" Todos los marauders, incluyendo Peter, cabecearon.

"Entonces mañana vamos a ir aljefatura de la Agencia e introducir nuestras miembros nuevos. Sugiero que ustedes disfruten una noche última para bailar y divertirse con sus amigos. Por favor intente dormir bien antes de empezar su búsqueda para destruir a Voldemort," Dumbledore dijo, sus ojos tuvieron risa. De nuevo, un tremblor con el nombre del Señor de Oscuro pasó a través del grupo. "Sí, eso me recuerda. Si ustedes se hace socio de la Agencia, necesitan parar de temblar cada vez que se menciona el nombre de Señor Voldemort. El miedo de un nombre aumenta solamente el miedo de la cosa realimente." Con eso, Dumbledore se fue y anduvo a trancos al castillo, tarareando con feliz.


End file.
